State of Affliction
by xoxobabe
Summary: A woman from a member of SOA's past comes to Charming looking for help. Note: I don't want to give too much away in the summary for right now but give it a try! Chapter 9 is not an update but an author's note.
1. Of One's Own Initiative

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**  
by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

...................................................................................  
**Chapter One: Of One's Own Initiative**

He had to be here. She had no idea where else he could be and right now she really needed him. As she parked her 1967 Chevy Camaro outside the gates of Teller-Morrow garage, that's all she thought about.

She sat in the car for a few minutes, just staring at the doors of the garage. She knew she had to walk in there and find him; it was the only way to actually talk to him. Right now, he was the only one that could help her. Well, that she could of that she knew she could trust. She looked at the line of motorcycles seeing if she could spot his but it was too far of a distance to be sure. Besides, she hadn't seen him in a few months. Who knew if he had gotten a new bike since then? She finally made up her mind and decided to just head on in.

The girl took the keys out of the ignition, stepped out of the car, locked it and proceeded to walk to the building as she threw her keys in her black leather bag.

As she reached the garage, she removed her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them on top of her head. Looking around, she noticed he wasn't there but she did notice some of the men stop what they were doing to stare at her. She didn't know if it was because she walked up the whole way from the gates without a car or because of her looks. She could see both points of her theories.

They didn't see her with a car so in her mind, they probably didn't think she needed help. Afterall, most people who had car trouble brought their cars closer to the doors as possible. But they couldn't know that for sure. She knew they were a tight-knit group and they probably didn't like outsiders. They were a motorcycle club, afterall. She may not be a part of one but she knew how they operated.

And she was most certainly a looker. It wasn't that she was being conceited; it's just something she noticed. Some men just sent her drinks at bars when she was with some of her friends back home. Others were more noticeable. They flat out told her when they tried hitting on her. She had many boyfriends that told her the same thing. Hell, some of her friends were even jealous of her. But in reality, she was just a normal girl who knew how to do her make-up well and dress the right way. In her opinion, she was just a normal girl.

Standing at five feet and five inches, she wasn't that tall but not that short either. She weighed only one hundred and ten pounds, had a somewhat toned body, blue eyes, and medium length dark brown hair that had a V-cut to it.

In her mind it seemed like eternity when, in reality, it was only a couple of seconds. A couple of the guys went back to doing their work but a couple continued staring at her, starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Should she ask for him or just turn around and come back later? She tried calling him previous times but he never did respond.

She turned around, deciding on just coming back later, if she had the guts to but was stopped by a question she guessed was directed towards her.

"Can I help you with something?"

She made a complete 360 and searched for the person who asked her the question. She knew what side the voice came from so she looked directly in that area. Eventually she discovered who had asked her. It was a tall guy, with a bandanna in his hair and what looked to be a lot of tattoos, which seemed to be a common with all the men there.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking for someone. He works here." She started, as she lightly played with her purse currently hanging from her shoulder.

...................................................................................

**Author's Note**: Okay so there is the first chapter. I didn't want to give away much in the first chapter to create some sort of mystery and get you guys coming back for more but I won't leave you hanging majorly at the end of every chapter. I decided not to go to my first class today and this just popped into my head. I've been wanting to write an SOA story for awhile but never thought I could do it so I'm finally giving it a try. Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm also in the process of changing my penname but I'm not 100% sure as to what it will be so keep the story title in mind in case I change my pen name.


	2. My Concern is the Future

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**

by: rockrevival

**Author's Note:** I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

...................................................................................  
**Chapter Two: My Concern is the Future  
**

"Yeah. I'm actually looking for someone. He works here." She started, as she lightly played with her purse currently hanging from her shoulder.

The girl heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the garage, turning her attention towards the noise rather than the man in front of her. One of the workers had dropped a tool. However, the distraction lasted for only for a moment. She then turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "I'm looking for Winston. Opie, in particular."

The worker than waved it off. "He's not working here."

She nodded. She knew Opie had been in jail for the last five years but she expected him to go back to work at the Teller-Morrow garage. It was where they all worked, or where she assumed they all worked. But then again, she knew almost nothing about them besides the fact they were a motorcycle club. "Do you know where he's working at?"

He nodded his head, giving her an indication that he wasn't sure.

"Okay well then, thanks anyway," she told the man before she turned around to head back to her Hummer.

"Kendall?"

It was faint, but she thought she heard someone say her name but she knew that couldn't be. She looked around as she walked to the garage but she didn't see anyone else that would know her. Surely she was just hearing things.

"Kendall?"

She heard it again, this time it was louder. She whipped her head quickly to where the voice was coming from, knowing someone really was calling her. And that's when she saw him. Jackson Teller, otherwise known as Jax.

She couldn't say they were close knit friends but they did know each other. Jax was Opie's best friend and that was enough for Kendall and Jax to know each other. How he recognized her, she had no idea. She hadn't seen him in the last five years, before Opie had gone to jail.

Jax walked closer to her and eventually was at her side. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Kendall kept her sunglasses covering her eyes. She knew it wasn't polite to talk to someone with her sunglasses on in most cases but this was Jax in front of her. Futhermore, it was way to sunny to take them off. "Hey."

She gave him a quick hug and then proceeded to tell him her reasons for being in Charming, rather than the East Coast. "I'm acutally looking for Opie. Know where he might be?"

He nodded his head. "Oh. Yeah. He doesn't work here. Got a job working for someone else," he told her, "Something I can help you with?"

"No. I got it handled. I'll just drop by Donna's I suppose. Wait for him there." She had to say she hadn't been in Charming a lot during her lifetime but she did talk to Donna a ton of times. Both when Opie was in jail, and times before he started his time in Chino. "Thanks though."

He nodded, looking around. "No problem. So I don't see your car. Need a lift?" He asked her, thinking she had taken a cab to the garage.

She laughed. "I got rid of that piece of junk. That thing couldn't make it cross country." She pointed over to the black Hummer. "That's mine."

Jax whistled. "A Hummer? Who did you sleep with to get paid that much money?" Sure they weren't the closest as she was with some of her good friends but Jax and Kendall still joked around with each other. He got a small slap on his shoulder for his comment, a laugh accompanied with it. "So how long are you staying?"

Kendall shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It all depends."

Jax nodded, "Well if you need anything, you know where to find me, alright?"

Kendall nodded, and then told Jax that she was heading over to Donna's place.

...................................................................................

Gemma was in the office of the garage, keeping the paperwork in order. Clay had just walked in, peering at the window. "Who is that?"

Gemma looked up at Clay, not sure who he was talking about. The Queen of Samcro noticed he was looking outside and followed his line of sight. There with Jax was a petite brunette and she knew it wasn't Tara. "I don't know. She does look familiar."

She stared at them for a few moments, not noticing Clay had left to take care of some club business with Tig and Juice. She finally went back to her seat behind the desk, still staring at the window. She saw Piney pass by and then it occurred to her.

The girl talking to Jax was Kendall Costigan, Piney's niece and Opie's cousin.

...................................................................................

Kendall Costigan got stuck at a red light when her phone started ringing. She quickly grabbed it from the dashboard, looked at the caller ID and ignored the call. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now and in fact, it was the reason she was in Charming.

She heard beeping behind her and glanced at the traffic light. It had, indeed, turned green. She put her foot on the gas and continued to make her way to the Winston household. Surely Donna would be home. Or at least she hoped she would be.

Over the most recent calls with Donna, she had been working non-stop trying to get her head above water. But Donna was still drowning, metaphorically at least. She had tried dozens of times to get her to take some of the money she had offered and for awhile Donna had refused. But she eventually did take a small amount so they could continue to live in their house.

Kendall didn't mind in the least. Donna was family, despite the fact her family didn't agree with the whole motorcycle club. She wasn't blood related to Piney, just Mary and Opie and of course, his two children. Her mother stopped letting Kendall see Opie after he went back to his father after Mary left with Opie in tow. She was young at the time so she couldn't exactly speak to him without her mother knowing. As soon as she turned eighteen, she tracked them down through Mary.

Her Aunt Mary had given her the phone numbers, knowing that they were family and Kendall would track them down if she really wanted to. She wasn't one to stand in the way, although she did advise against it.

Donna had promised to pay the girl back but Kendall always remembered telling her, "Not to worry about it." Afterall, Kendall didn't want them getting kicked out of their house.

Before she knew it, Kendall had arrived at the house. It was a Saturday so she knew her cousin's children, Harry and Ellie would be home. She knew they would remember her; she sent them pictures and spoke to them often.

She parked her SUV outside of the house, next to the curb, and shut it off, working her way to the front door. She rang the bell a few times and waited for an answer.

Not long after, she heard squeals of excitement and yelling. If she made it out correcty, she knew they were saying her name. The door quickly opened and was greeted with hugs from both of the children.

"Hey. Is your mom home?" She has asked them, as she tried making her way into the house with the children hugging her.

Kendall's question was soon answered as she saw Donna enter the living room. "Hi," greeted Donna, as she told her children to let Kendall go with a wave of her hand. "It's great to see you."

Kendall nodded. "You too. I was actually going to ask a favor."

"Hey why don't you kids get something for Kendall to drink, huh?" Donna asked her kids, or more so told them, so she could talk to Kendall. Soon after they left, she turned to Kendall. "So what's up?" She took a seat on the couch and motioned for Kendall to take a seat as well.

"I was kind of hoping I could stay here for a little while," Kendall told her, knowing Donna would understand she meant in the same house.

Donna looked worried. "Is everything okay?" As far as Donna knew, Kendall had no problems so it concerned her that she would drive all the way to Charming when she could just pick up the phone and ask beforehand rather than doing everything at once.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Just a tiny vacation."

"To Charming?" Donna waited a few seconds. No one visited Charming for a vacation. It's name was anything but Charming. "Of course you can stay here." Donna didn't even have to think about it. Kendall was like her sister.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah. But everything is okay?" Donna just saw Kendall nod her head once again. She wasn't convinced that everything was okay with her but she had no other choice to believe her. She would have to ask Opie later.

...................................................................................

**Author's Note**: I didn't mean for it to take this long to get the next chapter written and posted but I kept changing who she knew. First it was Half-Sack, then Bobby, back to Half-Sack and now Opie and Piney. Added in Jax since Opie and him are supposed to be best friends in the first season. So it's up now and you don't have to wait for me make up my mind. The only decision that has to be made next is who will take interest in her or vice versa? Let me know who you guys want; it might help me decide.

I've also changed the car that she drives.

Thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter. I wasn't exactly expecting them, or for it to be added to favorite/alert list just yet. But I greatly appreciate it. Keep them coming.


	3. A Snake Lies in the Grass

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**

by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

...................................................................................

**Chapter Three: A Snake Lies in the Grass**

It had been a week since Kendall had arrived in Charming and she began to hang around the clubhouse more, both during the days and spending a couple of nights. She was reintroduced to some of the members and introduced for the first time the members who had joined after she stopped visiting.

Clay Morrow. She remembered him as the President of the Club. She could tell he didn't exactly trust her and she didn't know why. It wasn't like Kendall did anything to make her untrustworthy.

Tig Trager was the same. She felt out of place around him; almost as if she wasn't welcomed. She caught him staring at her a few times, taking in what she had to offer. She hated being around him when he was the only one around so she tried avoiding that at all costs.

Bobby Munson. She didn't mind spending time with him. She had to admit it wasn't often that she spent time with him but he wasn't a bad guy.

Chibs Telford. Just like Bobby, she didn't spend tons of time with him but what little time she did spend was welcomed. He was a couple of decades older than her but she had to admit, the accent of his was hot.

Half-Sack Epps. Half-Sack, besides Jax, was the one she spent most of her time with. He was closer to her age and the fact that he wasn't a full member of the club helped. He still had things he had to get done for the club but it wasn't as much as the other members. She loved spending time with him. They even spent time outside of the clubhouse and garage together.

Juice Ortiz. Kendall wasn't too sure about Juice. She only ran into him a couple of times but it wasn't much at all. She couldn't really make up her own opinion about him. She heard other members calling him stupid at times but she couldn't agree or disagree with them.

And then there was Jax Teller. Being that Kendall planned on staying in Charming, she spent a lot of time with Jax. She found out a lot that has happened to him the past year. She found out he was married and now had a son that was born prematurely. She went to visit Abel a few times, only once without Jax. She hoped Abel pulled through for him.

That night had been like almost every other night that week. The Sons were throwing another party at the clubhouse. When Kendall walked in, it smelt heavily of alcohol and smoke. There were scantily-clad women walking around, something she learned to be known as Crow Eaters. Basically they slept with whichever biker wanted her. To Kendall, being a Crow Eater was wrong. Sleeping with someone without realizing what you're doing was okay but not the best. Knowing your plan is to sleep with whoever was just wrong. But to each her own, right?

She went to the bar and got herself a beer, not wanting to start the night off with a couple of shots. She didn't plan on getting wasted this early on in the night.

It wasn't long before she found Jax, only staying with him for ten minutes before he had something else he had to do.

She looked around from her seat at the bar. She noticed Chibs and Juice at the pool table so she decided to head on over. She was always good at a game of pool and thought they would see if she were up to it.

As Kendall reached the pool table, she took a cue and then looked at Chibs and Juice. "Play a game of pool with me?" She asked them, in her sweetest voice possible.

Chibs stood up from his seat on the couch that was located near the pool table and answered her. "Okay."

Kendall then looked over at Juice. "You in?"

Juice nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Sure but then that makes it two against one."

Kendall didn't really notice or care that it would be two against one. She could beat them with only herself on her side and was about to say so when she heard a voice next to her.

"I'll join in."

Kendall looked at her. She had seen her around the bar a couple of times but never really got introduced to her. The girl noticed this and said something.

"Cherry. I'm with Half-Sack." She told her as she grabbed a pool stick.

Kendall nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips. "Okay then." She looked around. "Let's play then." She set up the game of pool and, as agreed upon by the men, the girls got to go first. Kendall went first and knocked one of the pool balls into the pocket, setting it off on a good note. For the girls, at least.

The rest of the game went the same way. Chibs and Juice got most of their balls in but the girls got them in faster. They won.

When the game was finished, Chibs decided to get another beer and look for a woman to sleep with while Cherry went in search for Half-Sack. Juice remained behind, sitting on the couch inviting Kendall to sit down with him.

Kendall took his offer, grabbing another beer for herself and for Juice.

Juice looked over at her. "So you're Opie's cousin?" He didn't really get to know her before now and he thought it was the perfect chance. He wouldn't get called away for anything.

Kendall nodded. "Yep and Piney's niece."

"So where have you been all this time?"

Kendall looked at him for a few seconds, not sure what he meant by that? "What do you mean?" She asked him, getting right to the point of her confusion.

"Just thought you would have been here at some point visiting or something. Even live here?" Juice explained to her.

Realization dawned over Kendall, which showed on her face. "Oh. Well Opie was in jail and I guess I just didn't come down to visit Piney. I know, it's bad to not visit family. I live in Boston though. My mom's sister is Mary, Opie's mom and they're not originally from here. If I was blood-related to Uncle Piney then I probably would live here. Or at least somewhere around Charming." Her Uncle's family had lived in the California area but her mother's family lived on the East Coast and that was where she had lived most of her life. Opie would have done the same, had he stayed with Mary.

For the next couple of hours, Juice and Kendall talked, getting to know each other over several beers. The club started thinning out until just a few people were left. Most of the club members had found women to sleep with and right now it was down to Juice, Jax and Kendall.

Kendall got up and started reaching for her keys that were in her pocket. "Alright. I'm heading out. Nice getting to know you," she said, her statement geared toward Juice.

Jax looked over to Kendall. There was no way in hell he was letting her drive tonight. Not after having that many beers. He kept an eye on her for the better part of the night, making sure she stayed out of harm's way. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her keys. "I'm not letting you leave. Spend the night. You can sleep in my bed if you want."

Kendall was too tired and knew better than to argue with Jax. She knew he would get his way in the end, no matter how much of an argument she put up. "Fine. Show me the way." Kendall told him.

...................................................................................

The next morning, Kendall Costigan woke up with a major headache. She got headaches normally but this one wasn't your typical headache. She had plenty of beers last night plus a few shots of rum and tequila throughout the night before. Kendall was hungover.

It didn't matter if she looked fine the night before. Anyone who knew her, knew that she woke up to the worst hangovers ever no matter what amount she drank, save a beer or two.

Kendall groaned, tossing about on the bed so she was now facing the ceiling. She knew she had to get up to at least get some much needed medicine but she couldn't do anything. It hurt her to just move an inch.

...................................................................................

Jax let Kendall stay in his bed last night while he slept on the couch. He wouldn't care if they slept in the same bed and he knew Kendall wouldn't care either but he knew Opie was supposed to come by today and it would be bad if he happened to see them sleeping in the same bed together. So he took the easy way out and stopped accusations before they started flying around.

He looked over as he heard someone enter the room. It was Tig and Clay and it looked like they were looking for somebody. Apparantly, he was the one they were looking for. He got off the couch and went to meet them over by the bar.

Clay took a seat and pushed his hand through his hair. "So Kendall's been back for a bit now, huh?"

Jax looked at him, nodding his head. "Yeah. Why?" He wasn't sure where this was going. Clay never took an interest in her when she visited despite the fact she was technically considered family since she was related in Piney and Opie.

Clay looked over at Tig and then back to Jax before he started talking, answering Jax. "I can't bring this up to Piney or Opie so I'm asking you. Seems your the closest to her besides those two," he started, pausing to make sure she didn't come into the room, knowing she had spent the night. "Do you trust her?"

Jax didn't understand Clay. What reason would they have to doubt Kendall? "Of course I trust her. Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you think it's fucked up she arrived not long after ATF starts investigating us?" Tig focused his question on Jax, getting right to the point.

Jax stood up. "No. She's visiting Ope and Piney. Her family." He said, emphasizing the words _her _and _family._

"I'm just saying it can't be a coincidence. Tara comes back and Kohn investigates us. Who's to say she isn't involved with that bitch Stahl?" Tig didn't like putting the club at risk. They hadn't seen the girl in years. Who knew where she ended up.

"It's nothing," Jax stated once again, defending Kendall. "She's given you no reason to not trust her." Jax told them, his anger starting to rise.

"Defensive, are we?" Asked Tig, somewhat in a joking matter. "Something going on between you two?"

Jax looked at him but before he could answer him, Piney walked into the clubhouse. "I'll see you later." Jax said, taking off in the direction of the bedrooms.

...................................................................................

**Author's Note: **So there is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Also I finally figured out what episode I wanted it to be around. It's somewhere between the 7th and the 8th. Eventually it'll tie into it but it may be a few chapters longer.

So what is up with Jax defending Kendall? Is it because he really does trust her or is something between them? You'll find out next chapter though, I promise.

Review please!


	4. As Circumstances Dictate

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**

by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

...................................................................................

**Chapter Four: As Circumstances Dictate**

Kendall stayed in her position on the bed until she saw Jax come into the room. She started getting up, only to be greeted by a throbbing pain in her head. "Ugh. I shouldn't have done that," she said, moving her hands up to her head.

Jax laughed. "Easy. I'll get you some medicine and then you can go back to bed for a couple of hours. Meds will kick in while your sleeping."

Kendall, careful to not move her head, responded to him. "No. I have to go to work soon."

Jax was in his bathroom when he heard Kendall say something about work. "Work? I thought this was just a vacation?" Who worked while they were on vacation? People who usually took vacations took them to get away from everything and to have a good time. People who took vacations didn't need to make extra money. He thought if people had money to take a vacation to begin with were pretty well off. To a degree, anyway.

"At the Bar and Grill in town." She took the pills of Advil Jax had given to her and swallowed them down with a glass of water.

Jax grabbed the glass of water when she was finished with it and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. "What time do you have to go in?"

Kendall thought for a moment, her eyes closed. "One."

"Well it's only ten. Sleep for a bit and I'll wake you up as it gets closer to one, okay?"

Kendall nodded as best as she could, turning so she was back on her side so that she was facing the bathroom. She closed her eyes and then opened them, not sure what to believe. "We didn't sleep together, did we?" She asked him. She couldn't remember what happened last night after talking to Juice. She remembered going into the bedroom with Jax willingly but that didn't mean anything.

"No. I even slept on the couch outside."

Kendall sighed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Jax laughed. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

Jax nodded. "Yeah. Once was enough. We were lucky Ope didn't find out. He would've killed me."

Despite her parent's protest, Kendall visited her uncle Piney and Opie the week following her nineteenth birthday. They couldn't stop her; just like they couldn't stop her the other four times she visited them the day since she turned eighteen.

It was during that time that Kendall had developed a little crush on Jax. He didn't seek her out to spend time with, it always seemed to happen being she always spent time with Ope when she came in. But the crush was nothing serious, or harmful. They both knew it wouldn't go anywhere. But one night she decided to take a chance on it. It seemed Jax was interested in her that night as well. Kendall would even say he was watching her a little more closely than normal.

So she slept with him. It was that night that made her rethink her idea on sleeping with someone. She didn't get hurt by it but it was the night she lost her virginity. She felt out of sorts and from there on out, she wasn't going to sleep with anyone that she wasn't serious about. Of course, there were those few nights she did so but she always countered that saying "she wasn't aware of what was going on."

But Kendall didn't dwell in that fact with Jax. She just went about like it never bothered her. She didn't want to lose the small friendship they had.

That was seven years ago but they still remembered it like it was yesterday. They both had to worry about Opie finding them in bed together. Jax remembered sneaking Kendall out of his room, which proved to be a difficult task.

It wasn't long after that Kendall was able to go back to sleep. Jax stared at her, trying to understand why she needed a job. From the looks of her Hummer, she didn't need the money. Unless she spent it all on the Hummer and that was the reason for working on a vacation.

...................................................................................

Jax woke Kendall up around eleven thirty, just like he said he would. He wanted to talk to Opie about Kendall but he knew that's where she was headed. She needed to get ready for work.

Making sure Opie would still be there after Kendall left for work, he texted him. After getting the message that said Opie would be there, he relaxed for the time being. He couldn't do anything about it right now anyway. No use worrying over it.

Around one-thirty, Jax made it to the Winston household. No one else was home so he didn't have to worry about his concerns getting to everyone. He didn't want to worry Donna if there was nothing going on in the first place. Donna cared for Kendall as if she were directly related to her instead of through Opie.

When Jax parked his motorcycle in the driveway, he saw Opie in the garage.

"Hey man, what's up?" Opie greeted his longtime best friend.

Jax looked down the street and then back into the garage. "Nothing. I gotta talk to you about Kendall," started Jax, getting right down to the current situation.

Opie put down the tool he held in his hand, his attention focused on Kendall and nothing else. "What about her?"

Jax ran a hand through his hair, almost as if he were stressed, and sighed. "She said something this morning and it just seemed a bit off. She said she got a job. Is she planning on staying or something?"

Opie felt relieved when Jax asked if she were staying. He thought something was seriously wrong with her. If Kendall wanted to stay in Charming with them, then that was great news. "No but what's wrong with that?" He honestly didn't see why Jax was so worried about something as simple as that.

"She loves Boston. Couldn't wait to move there from what I remember. If she's staying something must have happened."

Opie shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing bro."

Jax nodded. He still didn't believe everything was okay. Something was wrong with Kendall. He hoped she wasn't in some kind of trouble. As he made his way back to his bike, he remembered what Clay and Tig had said to him this morning and what they were hinting at. Either she was in trouble with the law or she was the law. But he knew Kendall. She would never turn them in. Especially not Opie, Piney and himself.

...................................................................................

Gemma was important to Clay and he knew he could trust her with anything. That's why he decided to talk to her about the thoughts that kept replaying in his mind. It seemed that was all he thought about lately.

Gemma knew Clay could always ask Juice to run a background check on her but why he didn't just yet was a mystery. He probably just wanted to keep things under wraps for the time being. It was still too early to tell and no one else suspected her of anything. Surely it would raise problems between the club. Her blood relatives and Jax to be precise.

Here she was. Shopping at the grocery store. Gemma hadn't had plans to host a family dinner tomorrow night but she instantly suggested it when Clay told her everything. Maybe it would help. They could get to know her more and find out what has been going on in her life all the years she had cut communications with them.

She had to admit, it was weird she didn't see Opie in jail or even visit Piney. A call would've done as well but nothing of the sort occurred. She couldn't say if she spoke to Donna. Afterall, Donna did hate the club. And with Opie's arrest, it didn't help.

She turned the corner, almost hitting a lady with her cart. The girl turned around and Gemma was surprised to see Kendall. She looked her up and down, just like she normally did when she ran into somebody. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She looked at Gemma, trying to understand the meaning behind her words. Gemma rarely spoke to her, let alone was ever curious her plans for anything. "Not sure."

Gemma could tell Kendall didn't know where she was going with this or rather, why she was even asking. It was the way Kendall answered her slowly. "I'm throwing a family dinner party. You should come," Gemma offered her.

"I don't know. I'm not family." Kendall wasn't thrilled with the idea. She had no idea that family meant those that you chose to be a part of your family, not just those that are blood-related.

Gemma knew she didn't trust Kendall one hundred percent but she had to make it seem like she really wanted Kendall there. Not just because they didn't trust her. "You are part of the family," she started, emphasizing the word _you_ and making sure it sounded genuine, which it did. "Opie and Piney are part of my family. You're part of theirs." She looked at her for a moment. "You get that?" She asked her, putting her hand on her shoulder for extra comfort. Surely that would help ease Kendall's mind.

Kendall hesitated. She did sound genuine. She didn't want to seem like she wasn't at least trying to get to know Gemma. Kendall nodded. "I suppose I could."

Gemma smiled. She had gotten through to her. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out the way Clay and Tig thought and they could put everything behind them. But only time would tell. "Good."

Gemma continued on her way, making sure she didn't look back at her. Surely that would be a dead giveaway, what with the look on her face.

...................................................................................

**Author's Note: **So after writing and posting that chapter, I've added a couple of things to the story and changed direction of who she might end up with. I just figure it adds for more drama and such in the long run. It'll be better for the story, at least in my opinion. And if that version doesn't suit you when it's all done and finished, I can take it the other way and see how that would've gone. But enough of that. I have to stay in the present to get to the future.

I gave a bit more insight into that night spent between them and why Kendall is the way she is now. I know I said previously she never did that and if I went ahead and posted it without that, you'd be thinking "did she even think her character through?" So I did.

Hopefully you like this installment and review. You haven't let me down so far and I greatly appreciate it. I never thought it would be a hit like it is. I've never really had this many reviews, alerts, and favorites for a story with only three chapters. Thanks a lot!

Also does anyone know how I can link a picture in my profile to make it clickable? I like portraying characters to actors.

And yet another tidbit of changed info. With the new direction I have my story going, I can't seem to find an actress to fit Kendall's age or looks so I've decided to change her blue eye color to brown. Mila Kunis will be portraying her. It's not that big of a difference but thought you guys might like to know.


	5. Send Out Light and Truth

**STATE OF AFFLICTION  
**by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

...................................................................................  
**Chapter Five: Send Out Light and Truth**

Kendall parked outside the Morrow residence. She knew she was in for a long night, at least in her mind it would be.

When Gemma first asked her to partake in the family dinner, she was a bit skeptical but she figured Donna would be there. Sure she had been acquainted with the club members but it still wasn't a huge connection like she had with Donna. Opie wouldn't even be there.

After spending a couple of hours on the phone with Donna, she realized just why Donna didn't like the club and why she wanted Opie out. It was more than just spending a lot of time with them. She originally thought that was the bottom line for Donna's hatred. But it wasn't.

She knew Opie had been to prison for five years but she never realized it had to do with the club.

But Donna told her to go. Get the dinner over with and be done with it. Jax and Piney would be there should anything get out of hand. Or if she was just plain bored.

Kendall made Donna promise her one thing before they hung up. They were to spend the next day together, shopping and giving Donna the dirt on the dinner.

And now here she was. She sighed, knowing she couldn't delay any further. She grabbed the small plate she had prepared, despite the fact Jax told her not to bring anything, and headed for the door.

She rang the bell and waited for it to be opened.

...................................................................................

Everything was all set. The dinner table was set, the food on the table and everyone was there. Well everyone except for Kendall. However, she wasn't late and Gemma didn't hate her just yet. She still had ten minutes before Gemma would start getting ticked off.

Then the doorbell rang. She told everyone to gather round the table and that supper was about to be served as Jax opened the door.

He greeted her with a small hug and grabbed the plate. "I told you you didn't need to bring anything."

Kendall shrugged. "Yeah well, I feel better."

Jax guided her to the table and held out a seat for her. He made sure she sat next to him, explaining to Tara why he wanted her closer to him for the night.

Tara normally wouldn't have gone to the family dinner but Jax wanted her there. He knew Tara and Kendall would get along and he thought Kendall might need an extra friend. Granted, they never met prior but it couldn't hurt.

For the better part of dinner, she spoke to Tara mostly, a few comments thrown in Jax's direction.

Jax was relieved that Tara and Kendall got along well as he suspected. He didn't want it blowing over in his face and it didn't seem like it would.

It seems that Jax's mind was focused too much on his mother, and the relationship that Tara and Kendall would form because he failed to notice the looks both Tig and Clay were sending in her direction.

Kendall wasn't oblivious to the exchanges as Jax seemed to be. She tried hard to look the other way and seem interested in what Tara was saying. She did want to hear what Tara had to say, don't get her wrong, she just felt uncomfortable that it was hard to concentrate.

She needed a break, being to sure to excuse herself from the table before she got up. She exited the room to make her way to the bathroom. No one would bother her there. Or at least that's where they thought she would go.

...................................................................................

Clay nodded when Kendall excused herself. He didn't want to seem rude; openly, that was. As soon as she left, he looked over at Tig. He would know what to do with that.

Tig waited a couple of minutes before announcing he had to take a piss. It was Tig and he was never known to be polite, even at the dinner table.

...................................................................................

Tig didn't need to use the bathroom. In fact, he had no intentions of ever entering one at that moment. He saw Kendall go the opposite way which only meant she was going outside.

He looked back, making sure no one was watching him. Who would? They were all wrapped up in stories and laughing at whatever Bobby had to say about his latest Elvis performance.

He opened the door and saw Kendall sitting on the swing. He walked over and sat down, not even bothering to ask if it was okay.

Kendall looked over at him. Tig made her feel uncomfortable just being in the same room as him and now he was two inches away from her. She couldn't get up right away without being rude. Besides, she didn't want him to think she was scared of him. She had to play it cool. As if it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Tig looked her up and down as best as he could from his position. "What you doing out here?"

Kendall looked out towards the bikes. She couldn't look at him. "Getting some air."

He knew he had to pump her for information and he had to do it the easiest way possible without her getting jumpy and without exposing their concern for her arrival. "So where you been the past five years?"

"Boston," she told him, keeping her answers short and precise.

"Doing what?"

She looked over in his direction but still not in the eye. "Working. School."

Tig nodded. "Where you work?"

What was with all of his questions. She knew better than to think he just wanted to catch up with her. He wasn't the type. He didn't care for small talk when it came to women. She knew he just liked to fuck them and be done with it. It was his routine every night that she had been around him. "A restaurant."

Tig nodded. This was going nowhere. The bitch was too smart. "Hear you're here for vacation. Why Charming? Miss Opie too much?" He asked her, knowing he was starting to sound sarcastic. He was getting annoyed with all of her answers, or rather lack of information he could work with.

...................................................................................

Jax looked at the time for the third time since Kendall had excused herself. She was taking a long time with whatever she was doing. Come to think of it, Tig was gone too.

He glanced over at Clay who didn't even notice he was being watched. He got out of his seat without so much a word and went in search of Kendall and Tig. Something was telling him if he found Kendall he would find Tig as well.

He checked the bathroom first but there was no one there. Coming back down the hall, he noticed the front door was unlocked. He headed that way and heard voices when he opened the door. He only caught the last part but it was Tig, he was sure of it and he didn't sound too pleased.

He stepped outside, making himself known. "Everything all right?" He asked, his question clearly directed to Kendall but his eyes focused on Tig.

Kendall stood up. "Yeah. We were just talking." She walked closer to Jax so she could enter the house once again. "Nothing's wrong." She tried her best to sound convincing but she wasn't sure how it was received by Jax.

One, she didn't want anything to start between Jax and Tig. After hearing everything about Opie, she wasn't sure how things would work out with the two of them. She knew they wouldn't hurt each other but if Kendall told Jax that he was, well let's just say she didn't want there to be a big issue.

Two, she didn't want Jax finding out about them asking questions. It would only cause Jax to ask questions and she was trying to avoid that. It would bring things up they couldn't know about. At least not yet.

Three, she just wanted to go back inside and get the night over with. She wanted to go home and spend the next day with her family, no problems in sight.

...................................................................................

When the three entered the dining room, Clay looked over at Tig, who shook his head. No information was given to him. Looks like they would have to do things another way. Plan B it was.

...................................................................................

They didn't get any of the information Gemma had hoped on getting. It had been the reason she had the sudden family dinner. Not that she didn't want to host one, in fact she loved getting everyone together and sit down with a nice hot meal laid out in from of them.

She wasn't happy and neither was Clay or Tig for that matter. Gemma could barely get a word in to Kendall. If Jax hadn't invited Tara, they could have gotten the answers they wanted or at least some basics down pat. But no. And that was another reason to hate Tara.

Gemma decided to have a movie night, something she didn't plan at all and also something she never did. In fact, she thought it would be another option to get to chat with Kendall. She waited for the right moment to ask Jax and Kendall to stay with Clay and herself. She knew asking just Kendall would raise some flags with Jax and she couldn't let that happen. Best leave those can of worms alone. Well, at least for the time being. But they had both declined; Jax was Tara's ride home and Kendall had to rise out of bed early the next morning.

Gemma couldn't help but to think of the direction the dinner went. As Gemma finished cleaning her kitchen, she heard voices coming from the next room. She turned off the faucet before discovering who was still there.

When she entered the room, she saw Tig, Juice and Clay. She looked them over. "I thought everyone went home?"

"No. We got some business to take care of," Clay told Gemma as he turned to look at her. "You can go on to bed. Not sure how long this'll take."

Gemma nodded. She wasn't in the mood to stay up and she knew they wouldn't make a lot of noise or a mess in her home. They didn't want to feel her wrath the next day.

Juice watched Gemma as she made her way to her bedroom. Once she was out of view, she looked back at Clay. "So what did you want me to stay for?"

Tig sat down on the couch closest to the television remote. He knew that's what he'd be doing as they waited.

"I want you to run a background check on Kendall." When Juice looked at him confused, he went on. "Just want to see what she's been up to the past few years."

Juice nodded. He didn't want to run a check behind Kendall's back. He liked her. But Clay wanted him to do it and Juice always did what the club asked. "Sure. Can I use your computer? Mine's at the clubhouse."

Clay pointed him in the direction of the computer. To pass the time, Clay and Tig watched T.V.

...................................................................................

Juice finally found what he was looking for. It took some time but he managed to get it. He wasn't used to this computer. As he looked at the screens, he wasn't sure how to tell Clay what he discovered.

He printed a couple of pages and then made his way back to the living room. Tig rose from his seat when he stepped into the room, Clay just sat where he was.

"Not sure you're gonna like this," He started as he gave the papers to the President. Knowing Clay could read, he went ahead and announced his findings. "Went to Boston College, got a bachelors in Criminal Justice. Went on to become a police officer." He paused before continuing. "Worked in the system for almost three years. According to these, she was working there last month. Also did a case with California police."

Tig looked over Clay's shoulder as he scanned the papers in his friend's hands. "God dammit. We have to do something about this Clay."

Clay nodded. He looked at Juice, knowing Tig wouldn't say anything yet. "This stays between us three for now."

...................................................................................

**Author's Note: **So I know I never said I would get this chapter up by a certain day or anything so I never broke a promise but I'm sorry I didn't get it out sooner. I had it written not long after I posted the last chapter but I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I thought I would wait and see if anything came to mind. Which something did.

So really I've had this for about two days. Only reason I didn't post it was because I didn't add a new scene I thought up. Normally I would've done it right after I got off work but I was a bit depressed and I still am. You don't have to continue if you don't want to read me rant but here goes: I requested off and my manager didn't give it to me because she "overlooked it". Normally I would go in and not complain but it's my birthday that day (Nov 1) so I'm really pissed about it. I'm hoping I can get in a happy mood again real soon and continue on with the story as soon as possible but please bare with me. I don't want a couple of chapters being crappy. I promise I will continue writing it.

I couldn't believe that not even SOA episodes or fanfiction could not even put me in a good mood. I tried.

Anyway hope you liked the chapter. I didn't want to do two different areas with the same thing: them asking questions and she just answering once again. It would be boring so I played it out being they didn't get to question her.

Another slight adjustment that shouldn't affect your reading: Mila Kunis just doesn't seem to fit. I can't picture her as Opie's cousin. Anyone agree that Sophia Bush is slightly more believable? I think I'm going with Sophia now and no more changes after this. I was debating it beforehand but didn't go through with it. Any please review, it'll make me feel better. If not, I'll update anyway- I won't hold it against you.


	6. In Existence

**STATE OF AFFLICTION  
**by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

*************************  
**Chapter Six: In Existence  
*********************

Clay was still debating what he should do based on the evidence Juice had uncovered. He wanted to protect his club but he needed to do it the right way.

Had he told Jax, Piney or Opie what was going on, they would have confronted her about it. If that were to happen, who knows what that would start up. It probably would raise even bigger suspicions about the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club.

He was sitting at the picnic table, thoughts entering his mind and exiting after realizing they wouldn't suffice when Tig walked over to him. He didn't even realize that Tig had stayed behind after everyone left.

He stepped over to him, a few feet distance between them, and looked at across the yard making sure certain people were out of earshot. Hands on his hips, he looked at him. "What are we doing about Kendall?"

Clay sighed. Really he wasn't sure. He was the President and he should know how to protect his club but this instance put up a wall, barricading his decision. On the one hand, he had to put his club first. On the other hand, he had to make sure he didn't upset a few of the members.

Then it hit him. He wouldn't let her know what they knew.

He would be able to keep arguments from occurring within the club and still get some information from Kendall.

He looked over at Tig, who was now looking across the yard again, waiting to see what they should do. "I want you to talk to her."

Tig, looking at Clay once he said that, shook his head as he made his way to the table and sat down. "I tried that and it didn't work. All I got was simple answers consisting of a few words."

"No," he said as he put his hand up, stopping him from continuing. "I want you to charm her. Make her think you're really interested in what she's saying and seem like a normal guy who cares rather than an asshole you can be." He paused to take a breather. "Get her to trust you and then see how she is."

That wasn't in Tig's mind. He didn't care what women had to say. He only cared about them for the night and then that was it. He was done with them until the next time. But Tig was Tig and he did anything he could for the club. He did Clay's dirty work and surely Kendall wouldn't believe Clay seemed interested in her like Clay was asking him to do. Not that Tig was anymore believable.

"Fine." He said before walking out to the garage.

**********

Kendall hadn't been back at the Winston household for more than five minutes when she heard a motorcycle roar to life. She went outside, waiting to see who it was.

The moment the motorcycle came closer, she knew who it was. Jax. But why he was stopping by, she had no idea. They didn't make any plans and he knew she was supposed to be spending the day with Donna and the kids. Kendall never told him when they'd be back home. Guess he left it up to chance.

She started walking closer to the driveway to greet him.

"Hey," she started, "what's up?"

It was hard to miss the big smile on his face. "Abel's getting out of the pod today."

Kendall smiled. "Oh my God, that's great news," she told him, hugging him out of joy. "Do you know when exactly?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly but it's sometime later on in the day. I'll probably find out when I go down there."

"Well that's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come down with me later when he gets out," he asked her. He knew Kendall would be in Abel's life and he wanted her there when they took him out.

Kendall continued smiling. It was too great of news to quit smiling. She was genuinely happy for him. "Of course. Just let me know when and I'll be there."

He nodded and looked over to where her Hummer sat, parked along the curb in front of the house. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Kendall looked at him, slight notice of confusion and worry in her face. Confusion because she didn't know what he wanted to ask her and worry because she had things in her past that she left in Boston. "Sure," she told him, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

"What's your cash flow like?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Kendall shouldn't have let him ask her. She should have just said she was busy and had to get back inside. She sighed. "It's okay."

"Anyway I can borrow five or ten grand?" He knew his mother was working on getting money from Luann but he wasn't sure how much she could get. He already had the fifteen from Unser but that was supposed to be twenty.

Kendall grinned slightly, barely noticeable. So he didn't figure anything out. She was beyond relieved. "What for?"

Jax put his hands in his pockets before sighing. "No questions? I promise to pay you back when I can."

Kendall nodded. "I guess so. Let me get it."

"You have it with you?" Jax was surprised that a normal person like Kendall would carry around that much money, or have it stored in her bags. Most people just used the bank for storage.

Kendall nodded. Here goes. "I closed out a bank account before I came here. Didn't get a chance to put it in a new one."

Jax nodded, he still thought it was a little weird but it would help him and the club.

A few minutes later, Kendall walked back out with a small envelope in her hand. She gave it over to him. "It's actually only seven."

Jax smiled. "Seven helps me. Thanks a lot." He started walking backwards to his bike, as he put the envelope in his pocket. "I'll see you at the hospital later."

She watched as he got on his bike, and rode off down the street. It was only when he was out of sight that she went back into the house. She had dodged a huge bullet right there. She knew she couldn't put it off for long but the longer the better.

**********

Jax arrived at Teller-Morrow Automotive garage, noticing all of the doors were closed except for one of them. That one was only open partially. He headed in that direction instead of going straight for the clubhouse.

He had to tell them he got twenty-two grand. If only hoped that his mother or Half-Sack got the rest of the money like they planned.

As he opened the garage door so he could enter the garage, he noticed an ambulance. What was a government vehicle doing in the garage? They couldn't have been fixing it for them. They had other places they got their vehicles fixed.

"What the hell is this?" He listened as Chibs and Half-Sack told him what the ambulance was there for.

They would have to clean up his mess later when the sun went down. It wouldn't be as noticeable as it would in the daylight.

Jax had news to tell them. It was why he went to find them instead of going straight to his room to read some more of his dad's journal that was left for him.

Jax told him what Opie and he found out at the hospital, that the man got the drugs from Pope, not Charming and that they indeed got hold of the gasoline truck Oswald owned.

Jax took out the money he had gotten, both from Kendall and Unser, a huge smile on his face as he said he sold the truck to Unser.

Clay was beyond pleased that Jax got that much money. Half-Sack didn't really help do his part so knowing Jax got a little more was good news. "How did you get twenty-two from Unser?" He asked Jax, not knowing Jax actually had two different sources. Unser helped them out but he wasn't sure he would offer that much.

"I asked Kendall for some money. Seeing she had that Hummer I thought she'd have that kind of money to borrow from," he answered him, not really thinking anything was wrong with asking Kendall. He didn't tell her what is was for but just that he needed money. No harm in that.

Tig heard Jax and looked over at Clay. If Kendall was working against them, she knew they needed money and it wouldn't help them in the future.

Clay didn't look over at Tig but Tig knew he was thinking the same thing. He turned around so he was looking outside and took a swig of his beer.

They were in deep shit if Jax caused a problem for the club.

**********

The hours passed by quickly. Later that night she got a text message from Jax saying that they were getting ready to take Abel out of the incubation chamber.

She told Donna that she was heading out and made her way to her destination. She hadn't had the chance to go and visit Abel with her shifts at the restaurant so she was happy that she would be able to see him again, this time out of the small pod he was in.

It took her about fifteen minutes to arrive, spotting Gemma's Escalade and Jax's Dyna in the parking lot. She parked right next to them and made her way to the correct floor.

As she made her way closer to the room, she saw that Abel was out. Tara and Gemma were in the room.

She opened the door, tears coming to her face. She couldn't help but to think how sweet it looked: Jax was holding his little baby.

She saw Gemma and Tara exit, giving Jax some privacy with his baby. She briefly let him know that she was there and looked down at the baby for a few moments, gently stroking his small cheek.

She glanced over at Jax for a moment, her eyes quickly retreating to the little one's face. "I'm going to give you some time with him," she told him, her voice as soft as she could get it.

He didn't look at her or give her any indication that she heard him but she knew he did. He was just too caught up in the moment to do anything about it.

She stepped outside, just as she told him she would.

**********

**Author's Note: **Ok so for a few days straight, I haven't been in the mood to write this story and when I finally felt like it, I wrote so many different versions of what would be in the chapter that I decided I needed to stop typing and just sit back and think. I'd rather not update for a few days then just do whatever came to mind. So I sat down and planned on what happens in the story alongside each episode and the in-between scenes for the episodes. Now that I have that covered and planned on exactly, I can work on the story a bit easier and get it updated.

I have posted a new story for those who have yet to see it. It's called Archaic Sin and it involves Chibs with one of my original characters. The other one I'm still deciding but go ahead and check it out. State of Affliction, which I noticed is the initials SOA- something I didn't do on purpose, is my number one priority. I will work on this story more so than A.S. and get it updated before the other. The only time when the update will be more frequent than usual is if I can't get to write the perfect chapter or I feel something's not right with it. But no worries. SOA isn't going anywhere. Or should it be going somewhere since it needs to go forward?

Thanks for all the reviews you've given me. Keep them coming!


	7. Year of Wonders

**STATE OF AFFLICTION  
**by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

**Chapter Seven: Year of Wonders**

Kendall sat on the couch as she, Donna and the Winston kids watched Toy Story. It took awhile to get the kids to agree on a movie, and in fact they didn't actually agree.

Harry wanted to watch Toy Story but Ellie wanted to watch something else. She didn't really have anything specific in mind and that's where the problem arose.

When Ellie first said she wanted to watch something different, Donna asked her what it was that she wanted to see. When she realized Ellie didn't want to let her brother pick the movie, she put in the Toy Story DVD, telling her that they would watch whatever she wanted to watch the next night.

Ellie still didn't want to watch Toy Story but she gave in. Kendall reminded her that her mother was being nice and letting them stay up to watch the movie, despite the fact it was past their bedtime.

They did have school the next day but like Donna told Kendall, they would fall asleep about twenty minutes into the movie.

The kids fell asleep about thirty minutes into the movie, only ten minutes longer than Donna said they would but they still kept the movie on. Kendall remembered watching it when the movie first came out and like everyone else, she had enjoyed it.

Donna announced she was going to get the children into their beds when she heard the doorbell ring.

She got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the window, glancing outside to make sure it was someone she knew. When she saw two bikes, she knew it was a member of the club. It had to be.

She went to the door and opened it, not exactly happy by the visitor on the other side.

**********

Clay and Tig were on their way to meet McKeavy, at least that was what they told Gemma. They were going to get there eventually, just not as soon as Gemma thought they announced to her.

Tig wanted to stop by Opie's house to see Kendall. It was the start of his charm to see if he could find out more about Kendall to see if they could trust her or if they were at risk having her around.

It what was Clay wanted and he had to do it. He knew Opie wouldn't be home so there would be no hassles from him bothering Kendall. He just wasn't sure if Kendall would tell either one of the three men she were close to.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the house. Seeing the Hummer as the only car in the driveway confirmed that Opie wasn't home. He got off his bike and nodded to Clay, telling him he would only be a few minutes.

He made his way to the front door and rang the bell.

As he waited, he saw movement coming from in the house and what looked to be a small amount of light, probably coming from the television set.

As soon as the door opened, he knew Donna wasn't happy to see him. He could see it in her facial features.

"Opie isn't here," she told him as she got ready to close the door. She didn't want to deal with Tig right now and she didn't plan on keeping the door open for long.

He pushed his hand forward, a voluntary action, stopping the door from shutting any further. Realizing he probably made her feel uncomfortable, he moved his hand back. "Kendall here?"

Donna stared at him for seconds, although it seemed like minutes. "One second."

He watched as she turned around and headed for the room he assumed Kendall was in. Seconds later he saw Kendall appear.

She stepped outside and shut the door. She looked out into the street, noticing Clay was sitting on his bike.

Putting her arms across her chest as if she were cold, she looked back at him. "Hey."

Tig knew she must be uncomfortable. There she was in front of him, holding her arms across her chest as if she were scared. Some people do that when they're cold but it was warm as could be outside despite the time of night. "Hey," he started, as calmly and nonchalantly as he possibly could. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night."

He waited for a response but when he didn't get one he verified himself. "You know at Gemma's family dinner? I realize I was being sort of a jackass, especially towards the end."

Kendall nodded. "Oh. It's okay." What else could she really say? She wasn't one to reject someone's apology if they were willing to try. She didn't want anyone to hate her when Tig was trying.

Tig smiled. "Alright. Well I'm going to head off, let you get some rest or whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted." He stepped back slowly and then after a few steps backward, he turned around and headed to his bike where Clay was waiting, a small grin on his face.

Kendall looked at Tig and Clay as they rode off into the night. Was that really all he had come for? He didn't want to bother her anymore or try to make her feel uncomfortable? Maybe she had misjudged him and he really was an okay guy.

As she headed back into the house, that's all that was running through her mind.

She looked into the living room and saw the television was still running but the kids were in bed. She would've helped Donna but she was all done.

She heard the footsteps by the hallway and looked over to find Donna, looking tired as ever but also concern for her family.

After telling Donna everything was okay with Tig, she announced she was retiring for the day and was going to sleep.

Within a couple of hours of her face hitting the pillow, she fell asleep.

**********

Kendall was in the middle of a dream when she heard a ringing sound. At first it came through as being a part of her dream but then she came to realize it was real and there was someone at the front door.

Looking at her cellphone located next to her, she realized no one else was home right now; the kids were at school, Donna at work and Opie was probably down at the garage. She didn't know his work hours but he was rarely home.

She got out of bed unwillingly, only wanting to go back to bed, got a piece of gum from her bag and went to answer the door, fixing her hair on the way.

As she opened the door, she saw that it was Gemma with Tig several feet behind her, resting on his bike.

"Morning." Last night it was Tig that came to see her and now it was Gemma. Kendall was beyond words as to what was going on in the minds of them.

She could tell that Gemma looked upset but as to what it was regarding, she had no idea. "Is everything okay?" She asked as Gemma didn't say anything to her yet.

She sighed. "Is Jax here? We tried calling him all morning."

Kendall shook her head, telling her she hadn't seen him. "Where do you think he is?" She didn't really have a good relationship with Gemma but they both cared for Jax and that was the only thing that was important right now and she was willing to discuss it with her.

"I don't know. We're going over to Tara's now. Just thought we'd check here since you've been close." Gemma explained to Kendall.

"Want me to take a ride with you?" Kendall wasn't sure if Gemma wanted her to tag along but she felt she had to offer.

"No. That's okay." She looked back over at Tig before answering. "Just give me a call if you do see or hear from him."

"Yeah. Of course."

**********

She didn't know what she would be able to do at the clubhouse. It wasn't like Jax would just happen to show up once she arrived or even called but she wanted to be there.

She wanted to be there in hopes of getting one of the Sons to help take her mind off of Jax since she was worried about him.

After Gemma had left, she tried calling him but like Gemma and everyone else she got no answer. Only voicemail. She got ready as quick as she ever did, not bothering to get into her full mode of being ready. She grabbed a pair of her white mesh shorts and simple black tank top. Slipping a pair of her sandals on and throwing her hair into a ponytail was the last task she did before leaving. Not going through her full routine was the only reason she finished getting ready so fast.

Normally she would have just waited for an answer before going into someone else's home but she had gotten really close to most of the club members and they always said she was welcomed in the clubhouse.

She opened the door, seeing no one in the main headquarters. She knew there were at least a couple of people there. She did see two motorcycles outside.

Kendall was welcomed in the clubhouse but she wasn't one to go looking through all of the rooms. Their bedrooms were private despite all the women they allowed in their during their parties.

She checked her phone once more, hoping there would be a missed call from Jax or even Gemma but she was let down. There were no calls, not even a text message.

She sighed, looking around the room once more before deciding to head on out. Maybe she would wait in her car until she saw a member pull up.

As she approached the door, she heard a scream coming from the room on the far side of the room. She looked back and noticed the doors were shut.

Despite the voices in her head telling her to leave it alone, she headed in that direction. Once she got there, she opened the door.

She saw Chibs and Juice and what looked to be a man that had been shot. Knowing this was something she wasn't supposed to see or know about, she started to shut the door, hoping they didn't hear her.

The door was almost closed, only an inch left before her phone started to ring.

Juice and Chibs turned around and saw her. Chibs knew she wasn't supposed to know about their club business but he figured everything would be alright. Just because she didn't know what they did right now didn't mean she would forever be clueless as to their criminal activites.

But all that went through Juice's mind was that she might be working undercover and the man on the table wouldn't help them.

Kendall didn't know what to say. All she could think was to say sorry and then she shut the door, knowing sorry wasn't the right thing.

...................................................................................

**Author's Note: **So I realize that in season two Opie's son is Kenny but I could have sworn they used Harry for the first season, although I'm probably wrong. For the sake of continuing with what I have and because my main character is Kendall, I'm going to go with Harry.

I wanted to have this up hours ago but I had to go to my brothers school for some school activity they were having and then my internet wasn't working. So here it is, later than I wanted but I still got it up.

I actually thought I was going to have to stop updating for a few days, trying to make Tig and Clay trust her but it just came to me and I wasn't even thinking about it. So you don't have to worry, I will update when I can and not have to worry about getting the storyline good.

As always, thanks for the reviews you guys left and keep reviewing!


	8. A True Friend is a Rare Bird

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**

by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I, in no way, own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did though. I only own my own characters and anything else you do not recognize. Now on to the story...

**Chapter Eight: A True Friend is a Rare Bird**

It was a rough to say the least.

Last night the Mayans shot Cameron Hayes with a bullet that was meant for Clay's head. They had to patch him up in the clubhouse chapel with medical supplies they didn't have readily handy.

Jax was supposed to get them from Tara but he didn't show up with the much needed supplies until the next morning.

Clay had his own problems to deal with and the last thing he wanted to hear when he got back to the clubhouse was exactly what Juice had told him about.

Kendall had seen the mess that was Cameron Hayes.

That was why the Sons of Anarchy were sitting around the Redwood table. Clay decided it was about time everyone needed to know about Kendall. They had to make sure they didn't risk anything with her around.

Tig and Juice knew exactly what this sudden meeting was about. Everyone else looked at him with questioning eyes. They already discussed what happened with Cameron. What else could there be?

Clay looked down at his hands. "Kendall might be a cop," he came right out and said it. He looked up into the eyes of those who really truly cared for Kendall the most and then the other members to see their reaction.

Piney and Jax looked to be outraged. Piney even more so.

Bobby and Chibs were surprised. They didn't know that was coming.

Opie was the only one who didn't seem to show anything. It was as if he were neutral about it. Or he knew something they didn't.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked Clay, not really sure how he arrived at that conclusion.

"I had Juice run a background check. Found out she was a cop for Boston P.D. for a few years. As of a month ago she was still a cop." He explained to them of their findings.

Piney was furious; everyone in the room could tell. Despite the fact Kendall was his niece through Mary, she was just that. Family. No matter how it was spun. "You ran a background check on her?" What reason did you have to do that?"

Clay knew deep down that he shouldn't have told Piney but it had to be done. "All that matters is that she might be a cop."

Piney got up from his seat and walked out of the room, sending deathly glares to Clay.

Clay sighed. "Look we just have to be careful. Don't tell her anything or let her see anything." And with that the meeting was ajourned.

Jax couldn't decide for himself whether she could really be a cop or not. She did arrive in Charming out of the blue and she was being slightly secretive. While he questioned it at first, he didn't think it was anything big as she being a police officer.

She did, however, get a job. Why would she do that if she were, in fact, a police officer? Normally undercover cops spent as much time with their 'subjects', spending every chance she could with SAMCRO. But Kendall didn't spend that much time with them. She never questioned him about the club either.

Things just didn't make sense in his mind.

*********

Opie came home later that night, finding Donna at the kitchen table going through some papers he assumed were bills. Kendall and his children were no where in site.

Opie came up behind her, glancing over her shoulder at the paperwork. "Where's Kendall?" He knew his children were sleeping. They had the school the next day and Donna rarely let them stay up past their bedtime. The only times they were allowed was when someone was visiting them.

Donna took another paper and looked over it as she answered Opie, her focus on the paperwork. "She's taking a shower." She finished the next paper and then turned so she was facing her husband. "Why? What's up?"

Opening the refridgerator, he opened a cold beer and took a sip. "Listen I know you guys are close but I don't want you telling her anything about the club." When he saw Donna give him a questioning look, he continued. "She might be a cop and that's bad for the club."

Donna stood up, her hands placed across her chest. "I know. I talked to her almost everyday for the past six years."

Opie put his beer on the counter, clearly angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, his voice raised showing his anger.

"She isn't going to do anything to put you guys in danger, you and your dad to be specific." Donna couldn't believe Opie thought Kendall would ever hurt them. She knew what she had been through. "Kendall knew what I went through the first time you were in prison. She wouldn't do that to me. You're her family. Why would she want to put you in back in prison?"

"Yeah." Opie grabbed his keys off of the counter and took off, leaving the house and started up his motorcycle, revving it up.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?" Donna turned around when she heard the sound of a little voice. It was Ellie.

Donna put on the best smile she could muster. "Everything's fine sweetie." She took out a glass of water for Ellie, knowing that was what she wanted and took her back to her room.

*********

Kendall Costigan finished blow drying her hair after she got out of the shower. It had been a long day at work and she really needed the hot shower to unwind.

Before going to bed, she called Jax again. She had already tried three times today and it wasn't like him to now answer or at the very least to not call back. She knew Gemma and Tig had found him at Tara's house so she knew he wasn't in any danger.

This time was no different. All she received was a few rings and then his voicemail. She shut the phone, not bothering to leave a message. She knew he would get the other three she left.

She was just about to give up and go to sleep when she heard the phone ring.

Picking it up, she didn't even bother to check the caller I.D..

"Jax?" she asked, believing he would be the only one to call her considering she had been trying him all day.

"Finally. You pick up your phone for once. I was beginning to think you lost it or didn't want to talk to me," said a voice that wasn't Jax and a voice she didn't want to hear. "Who's Jax?"

"I don't want to talk to you." And that's all she said before hitting the end button on her cellphone.

Not even ten seconds later the phone started ringing again. This time she wanted to answer it and tell him off, hoping he would get the hint.

"Do not fucking call me anymore. If you do I will get a restraining order against you."

"Is that how you greet someone on the phone?" The voice on the other end of the line questioned her.

"Tig?" She asked him questioningly. "Sorry I, umm, thought you were somebody else." She hoped he didn't ask who and to make sure he didn't get a chance, she diverted their conversation. "What's up?"

It was almost midnight. Surely he had a reason for calling her this late at night.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out soon?"

Kendall thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "I have a couple of days off after tomorrow. I'm supposed to be spending the first day with Jax. How about the day after?"

Kendall didn't think Tig was that bad. The time at Gemma's house was the last time he made her feel uncomfortable. Ever since he apologized that night, he was nice to her and she to him. She couldn't find any reason to ignore him or be rude to him.

Tig nodded his head even though she couldn't see him and answered her with a simple yeah before they hung up.

He let her greeting slip but he didn't forget about it. Who was the words for and what exactly happened between them? He would just have to find out in a few days when he saw her. Of course, without getting her mad.

For now he went back to his room in the clubhouse where a girl was sprawled on his bed, waiting for him.

*********

Opie sat at the bar, working on his second beer of the night. He kept replaying what Donna had argued. Kendall was family and she would never do anything to hurt him. Truth was, Kendall and himself were not that close. At least not anymore.

Years ago, before he went to prison, they were close. But then he went to prison and they lost contact. Sure he was in prison but she never came to visit him. In his mind, if she really cared about him, she would've visited him. If not just any day, then holidays or even his birthday.

Kendall was a different person to him. He didn't know if she enjoyed being a cop and if she would betray family for her career. Maybe even a career advancement.

He only hoped Donna was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. It doesn't seem long but when it's a case of waiting to read a new chapter, it is. I should know. It feels like an eternity waiting for some of the stories I read.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I promise in the next chapter you will find out half of what is going on with Kendall. At least work related.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, added it to favorites and alerts. Keep reviewing!


	9. Author's Note: Way Overdue

Author's Note:

Okay so I have seriously been away from this story for so long and it's one I've been thinking about for the past few months. I had chapters written out for this story but I only kept it in the document manager here and nowhere else. Unfortunately, after so many days of not doing anything, they delete it. But now I'm wondering if I had it written somewhere else and just lost it because I know I wasn't gone that long in the beginning. Anyway once I lost it, I was so frustrated because I was lost on how it was going to play out, my plans I originally had changed and I couldn't remember how I changed it to.

This story is one I really want to continue because in my head I have it all planned out for the major ideas, her being a cop and why she's back in Charming. And I really want to let you guys in on how it all ends up because as a reader of fanfiction, I hate when something isn't finished and there's no answers as to what happened.

My question to all of you will help me to decide on what action I'm taking. Either way I want to continue on this story but here's the question: Do I continue right here with the next chapter or do I start all over? The story will go pretty much about the same if I redid it but as an apology to all those that were waiting, I could include some tidbits from her past. Somehow fit it into the story, leading up to why she's in Charming.

That is, if you want me to continue at all. Lol, which I hope you do.

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story. It really means a lot that you all did that, I love knowing what I'm writing is actually being enjoyed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**STATE OF AFFLICTION**  
by: xoxobabe , formerly rockrevival

**Author's Note**: So after some serious thoughts about where I had this story going, watching some episodes from season one and with the couple responses I got, I decided to just continue with the story here. Hopefully I still get those followers I had and gain some new ones. The comments I have received for this story helped me to decide who to put her with and it actually gave me a couple of ideas for it so if you have something you would like to see or think might work, go ahead and leave one. If it's possible to make my story a little bit better, I will include it. Please and thank you. :) I know in the past I have included chapter titles but I can't think of any right now and I'm long overdue for an update. Once again, I do not own any part of the show that you see on your television. I do, however, own my own characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Jax Teller had a lot going on in his mind. As he stood over Kohn's burning body, he let his mind wander.

Earlier this morning he returned Kendall's various calls made to him. He had been screening his calls last night and she wasn't one that he wanted to talk to. Ever since he found out Kendal had been a cop, he'd been replaying why she told him she was visiting. Not once did she say she was a cop, instead she told him that she needed to get away for a little while. To see her family once again.

She had even said she had no job when he had asked her how long she was staying and how it would interfere with her work. Why would she tell him she had no job and then go and get a new one during her vacation. Why was she carrying thousands of dollars with her? These weren't questions he could answer and it frustrated him. He knew he needed to talk to her and figure things out but right now, he just wanted to be on his own, get his thoughts in order.

When he got her on the phone, he apologized for not calling her back and told her he regretted it, but he couldn't spend the next day with her. Tara had needed something to be fixed in her home when in truth, he just needed more time.

**...soa...**

Kendall reached up into the kitchen cabinet, getting three plates out before closing it once again. She placed each plate on the dinner table after filling each up with a small portion of pasta for herself and Opie and Donna's children.

After making sure everything needed for their dinner was on the table in front of her, she walked into the back portion of the house, to call each of the kids. First she stopped at Ellie's door, who was sitting on the floor playing with a few of her toys. "Ellie, dinner's ready. Wash your hands before eating okay?" She waited for Ellie's acknowledgement and then continued to the next bedroom on the left.

Harry's door was shut so instead of barging in, she knocked on the door. The little boy opened the door and looked up at her. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

Kendall laughed, moving slightly out of the way so Harry could get through. "Yes, dinner is ready. I was just coming to get you. And I'm sure you're not starving, you had a snack after school. Go wash up and meet me at the dinner table." She told him, as she messed his hair up a bit.

Just as she was about to sit at the table, her cellphone on the counter began to vibrate. Looking down at the number on her screen, she racked her brain for numbers she knew of. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place the name to the number. She rejected the call, letting it to go to voicemail. Whoever it was, she hoped they would leave a voicemail.

As she waited for the beep letting her know she had a message, Harry and Ellie came in to the kitchen for dinner. "Sit down guys, I'll be right there okay."

Once she heard the beep, she dialed her voicemail and listened to the message. It had been Tig. He didn't say much at all, just to give him a call when she got the message. She put her phone down, and proceeded to the dinner table, joining the children for dinner. She'd call Tig back later, once dinner was finished and the dishes were all cleaned. He was probably only calling to verify their plans for the next day, which were yet to be discussed.

**...soa...**

Tig and Clay were in the Teller-Morrow Automotive Garage, discussing Kendall and what she had seen, when Tig's cellphone rang. Looking down at his caller I.D., he told Clay who it was and then answered, Clay waiting around for the end of the call. He needed to know what was going on.

"Hey."

"_Hey, it's Kendall. Sorry I didn't answer before. I normally don't pick up when it's a number I don't recognize."_

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." While that may have been true, last time she picked up the phone, she had yelled for someone to leave her alone. He let that go but knew in time, he would bring it up somehow. "I found out Jax canceled on you. Was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner or something."

_"Actually I just finished eating with the kids."_

"Well then how about some dessert? There's an ice cream place on the main road." It was a few seconds before he got an answer but the answer was one that he wanted so he wasn't concerned about it.

"Should I pick you up at Opies?"

_"Do you mind if I meet you there? I'm not a huge fan of motorcyles."_

"Not a problem. I'll see you soon." With that, he hit end and looked towards Clay.

He walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job. Find out all you can about her."

...

**Author's Note**: Alright people, I've been pretty good at keeping most of her past hidden, from the members of SOA and yourselves but soon that will all change. Next chapter you will get a little more info on her past.


End file.
